Love Hate Relationship
by InfinityLuna
Summary: Lucy is a high-class student at a prestigious school but all that changes when she transfers to Fiore High and a certain Blonde just keeps meeting her. Will they finally stop arguing or will they graduate pretending not to know each other? Highschool AU. LALU. Rated M for a reason. I don't own the cover image! :3 (DISCONTINUED. READ THE REWRITTEN VERSION)
1. Meeting the Enemy

**Love Hate Relationship**

 **Hey so I've been wanting to do this for a while and don't worry I'm not abandoning any other stories! But I can't hold back from writing this anymore! Love you guys and thanks for the support on my other fanfiction, Sacred Heart!**

 **On to the fanfiction!**

 _Lucy_

I ran around my house grabbing random things like, bowls, coats, keys, books and tried to keep calm by messing around with them. I couldn't even focus on my favourite novel to save my life!

Father finally accepted my proposal to move schools (With a little bit of persuasion from Mother) and I'm just so.. PUMPED! I have butterflies in my stomach and it's not even a school day! But the day before is always worse! I went to the mall and bought about six new sexy outfits to wear to school and I had to refrain from buying a dozen more. I wanted to make a good impression so out with the dresses and in come the mini skirts.

Previously, I had gone to a prestigious school for girls and only exceptionally rich people could afford to go. I've never really been around a normal society of people other than snobby rich girls that talk about their 'daddies' like they're kings. I've never really had anything to talk about with my father because he's never around and he certainly doesn't buy me presents unless it's my birthday or Christmas. Wait. Never mind I'm pretty sure it was Capricorn's handwriting on the label.

When father finally let me go to the local high school I couldn't contain myself and as soon as I left his office, squeal after squeal came out of my mouth in a rather un-ladylike way and I started frolicking around the mansion like a mad woman.

I went through my outfit about six times already but I can't refrain myself from doing so again. I pranced up the stairs and ran to my room, fist bumping the air every so often, the maids giggling when I did so as they carried out their duties.

I burst through my room and went straight over to my wardrobe where, hanging over the door was my outfit. It had a white, red and black ombre tank top with a black jacket to go over the top with white lining the pockets. It had a black and red checked mini skirt with ruffles at the ends. The outfit was complete with fishnet tights and black combat boots that went up to the knee.

After examining the outfit I deemed it fine and collapsed on the bed, adrenaline from earlier flowing our of my veins, rendering me limp and exhausted. I quickly pulled off my jeans, leaving me in my orange shirt and undergarments and snuggled up to my pillow. Once I was comfortable, sleep immediately took me and I gave in to the darkness to see what dreams awaited me.

* * *

A knock on the door startled me awake and I mumbled a come in from underneath my covers and cluster of pillows laid on top of me. Surprisingly, the message got through the thick, wooden door and it swung open, revealing my two, pink haired maids. Virgo and Aries walked over to the bed and pulled the covers off me, making me shiver and look up, annoyed at the two maids.

"I'm sorry! Capricorn told us to help you get ready for school Miss Lucy." Aries bowed and I waved my hands in front of my face. "It's ok Aries! WAIT! It's time for school!" I hopped out of the bed and rushed to get my shirt and underwear off as I ran to the bathroom with Virgo following.

I hopped into the shower and quickly turned the water on whilst Virgo got me a towel ready and picked up my vanilla body wash and strawberry shampoo out of the cabinet. She handed me the body was and I scrubbed my body thoroughly, intent on getting rid of and dirt that clung to me and any bad smells. After I finished I kneeled down and Virgo washed my hair, massaging my scalp in soothing motions until my hair was covered in mini bubbles. She grabbed the shower head from it's stand and rinsed my hair whilst rubbing my scalp and I suddenly felt sleepy in her grasp.

When she was done, I wrapped a towel around my curvaceous body, barely covering my breasts, and head out to where Aries was waiting to do my hair and makeup. I dried my self rather quickly and discarded the towel onto my bed to get my clothes on.

The shirt was tight around my breasts and left a lot of my cleavage showing and the jacket was left un buttoned and hung at my sides, too small to cover my breasts. **(A/N: Like the size of Sting's jacket he always wears but it doesn't look the same as his.)** The skirt was tight around my waist but flayed out at the ends. I shoved my combat boots near the door, ready for me to hop into as I left my room.

I walked across the room to Aries while Virgo picked up my towel and left the room. Aries was wearing a matching maid costume to Virgo, minus the shackles around her wrists and her pink hair puffed out like a cloud at the ends. She combed through my hair with caution so as not to pull my hair and quickly dried it with the red hair dryer sitting on my dresser. I watched Aries as she curled my hair, put a red rose in the back of it to hold my hair back and then moved forward to my face.

She delicately covered my face in moisturizer and then put some red lip gloss on me and curled my lashes before putting mascara on them. I admired her work in the mirror with stars in my eyes and quickly hopped up to hug Aries while she apologised. I made a mental note to reward Virgo and Aries with a day off and made sure to jump Virgo in the hall where she can't avoid my hugs.

I hopped down the stairs with a bright smile on my face until I noticed the clock, ten minutes 'til classes started. I sprinted the rest of the way and swan dived into the limo while Capricorn shut my door and hopped in the driver's seat and practically stepped on the pedal, making my head fly backwards and hit the back of the seat. I felt nervous excitement bubble up inside me and I tapped my feet to get rid of the adrenaline rushing through my veins.

When we neared the school I saw a few students running down the street, but some stopped to look at the limo. An idea clicked in place in my overly excited mind and I tapped the back of Capricorn's seat. "Yes milady?" I looked at him with puppy eyes, hoping I could weaken him a little. "Can you please park about a street away from the school? Pretty please? I don't want people only befriending me because I'm loaded." Capricorn's brow furrowed but immediately complied when I made a fake tear gather in the corner of my eyes.

I jumped out of the limo after kissing Capricorn's cheek and waved to him as he watched me run down the street. I passed through the school gates and noted that no one was outside and I sighed. I always seemed to be late for things.

I walked into the school and looked around, hoping to see someone who could give me directions. I sighed when I could see no one and knocked one the first classroom I found. I stepped inside and everyone's head snapped to me. I felt heat rushing to my face and turned my head to the teacher. "Um. I'm really sorry for disrupting your class but I was hoping you could direct me to the principle's office?" The teacher sighed and I felt nervousness wash over me.

"Who's done?" She directed her attention to the class of students and a student at the back raised their hand. "Take her to Master Makarov's office, brat." She commanded like a military commander. I took in her appearance and was quite surprised. She had blue hair flowing down to her waist and a golden headband holding it back. She wore a bikini top with a sea through blue shirt covering it. She had a tattoo on her collarbone and wore tight fit blue jeans with a pattern on them that looked almost like scales.

A male student stood up at the back and I took note of the visor he was wearing. He wore a blue jacket that reached his thighs with baggy navy trousers underneath. I narrowed my eyes at him as he stuck his tongue out and took note of the mark on his tongue as he made his way to the front. He grinned lecherously at me and it took every thing to keep my from beating his face in.

"So Blondie ya new?" He stuck his tongue out again and it took every ounce of reasoning I had left to stop my self from ripping it out of his damn mouth. "Isn't it obvious moron?" He laughed a booming laugh and it echoed down the hall making me cringe.

I looked away and pouted whilst he continued to laugh. I glanced up at him and the visor stared to bother me. "Hey why are ya wearing that visor?" He groaned loudly and I crossed my arms to look intimidating. "Why not Blondie?" I considered his answer but was clearly unsatisfied. "Take it off I wanna see your eyes." I commanded, going full on military style.

"Not a chance." I huffed and questions began to form in my head, whilst I was pondering these questions as to why he wears that dumb thing, I fell behind and zoned out.

I walked and then I hit a solid wall and fell backwards. I looked up as I felt a pair of strong hands grab me and pull me up. The visor guy looked down at me and I took a couple steps back. "Pay attention Blondie." I huffed again making him grin, "It's Lucy NOT Blondie moron." He shrugged and I directed a glare at him.

"Mines Bickslow and I don't care what your name is, Blondie. I won't remember it anyways." I was taken aback by his cold response and my mouth dropped into a frown until he sighed and pointed to a door that stood in between us.

"There's Gramps' office." I raised an eyebrow at his nickname for the principle but he only grinned and stuck his tongue out as I crossed my arms underneath my breasts. "Thanks anyway, moron." I turned on my heel and walked straight in, startling the receptionist as she looked me up and down with her eyes narrowed.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm meant to see the principle?" She just sighed and pointed me towards a door on the left that read, Master Makarov.

The receptionist had pink hair and red eyes. She wore a green suit with a white dress shirt and a black bow where a bow tie should be. Her clothes were covered with a red coat that went down to her ankles and her hair was pulled back into a bun with a few strands of hair framing her face. She looked to be in her late 40s and a frown adorned her face.

I thanked her and she grunted in response. Opening the door, all I could see was piles and piles of paperwork littering the area and from what I could tell no one was in the room. "Um.. Hello?"

An old man's head popped up from behind the desk and as he saw me he gave me a warm smile which I returned heartily. "Morning Miss Heartfilia!" He gestured for me to sit down so I sat in the velvet chair in front of the desk.

"Well then here's your timetable so off you go! Oh! and the gym is in the other building." He handed me a sheet of paper after digging around for it and pointed in the direction of the other building. I nodded and left the room, following a map the receptionist handed me on the way out.

I navigated my way out of the building and headed to the gym where I asked for directions to the changing rooms and picked up a gym uniform. When I entered the changing rooms, there were girls scattered about, chattering among themselves but not very many so I assumed the rest were already in the gym.

I found an empty spot and hurriedly changed and dashed out of the changing rooms, bumping into a blue-haired pixie-like girl who also was running.

"I'm so sorry!" I held out my hand and she grabbed it and gave me a bright smile. "No, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going!" She looked me up and down, "Are you new here?" I nodded and she smiled again.

"My name's Levy McGarden!" I nodded and shook the hand she held out. "Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia! Nice to meet you Levy!" Levy grinned and grabbed my hand, mumbling about being late and using me as an excuse. I giggled at her antics and she turned her head and smiled at me again as we entered the gym.

We quickly hurried over to the small group of females gathered around a male teacher and acted like we were there the entire time.

"So we are doing volleyball. Everyone understand the rules?" Levy visibly paled and her shoulders slumped. I held back a laugh as we were split into teams.

I was on a team with a beautiful red-haired girl who seemed to self nominate herself as captain, a brunette who seemed to be drinking alcohol and a shoulder-length white-haired girl. I greeted them and they all greeted me brightly making me smile again.

"My name's Erza, this is Cana and Lisanna." The red-head said, gesturing between themselves. "My name's Lucy. Nice to meet you all!" After introductions, Erza immediately went into commander mode and started voicing her tactics and positions. Me and Erza would be at the front and Cana and Lisanna at the back.

On the opposing team was a girl with long white hair, Levy, another girl with short white hair but with a blue rose in it, and a girl with blue hair that went to her shoulders.

I noticed a dark aura coming off Erza and the white haired girl and unconsciously I muttered something under my breath that made my team laugh, "She-devils.."

The whistle blew and Cana served the ball where the white haired demon smacked it back and Erza did the same. This process happened over and over again until the ball came in my direction. I quickly hit it but it didn't go in the right direction and went over to the boy's side of the hall, who were all playing tennis, and hit a tall, blonde-haired guy in the back of the head.

I winced as the ball smacked off his head and apologised to my team before running off to get the ball and apologise.

I walked over to the guy who now had the ball in his hands and was glaring at the girl's side. All the boys had stopped what they were doing and were watching me while I walked up to him.

"Ehh.. I'm really sorry 'bout that." the guy turned his attention to me and narrowed his eyes on my form.

"Who are you, Blondie?" I felt my anger boil as he called me 'blondie' and returned his glare and crossed my arms. "Blondie?" I questioned him as he returned my glare.

We glared at each other for about three minutes until I sighed and reached out to take the ball from him. He held the ball higher and out of my reach, I pouted and jumped up to grab it.

"GOD DAMN IT WOULD YOU JUST DROP THE GOD DAMNED BALL?!" He grinned at me but I wiped that smile off his face when I stopped jumping for the ball but instead jumped on him and climbed his torso to grab the ball. I purposely shoved my breasts in his face, trying to distract him and grabbed the ball out of his hands.

I dropped down from him and he looked at me, fuming.

"Don't underestimate the Blonde." I turned on my heel away from him and left him there practically shaking in anger. When I came back to out court with the ball Erza ran up to me and hugged me to her chest, suffocating me.

"Lucy! I thought you wouldn't make it!" I looked at her with a questioning gaze then glanced 'round and saw a lot of the girls stood there with their jaws practically hanging off their faces. "What do you mean? I was just getting the ball." Levy jumped on me and started crying anime style.

"Yea but the problem is WHO you got the ball from!" I was still utterly lost so I brushed it off and just went back to my position. "Well are you all gonna stand there catching flies or what?" All the girls went back to what they were doing and we all continued playing volleyball.

I hit the ball bad again and it went in the same direction as before. "Damn.." I muttered under my breath as I heard the familiar smack of a ball meeting flesh. Very pissed off flesh.

The blonde haired guy slowly turned in my direction again and obviously spotted me looking sheepish and guilty. I watched as his eyebrow twitched and he looked utterly pissed.

"LEARN TO AIM YOU DUMB BLONDE!" I snapped again. "YOU'RE BLONDE TOO DUMBASS!" I watched as his fingers twitched and he kept curling and uncurling his fist.

"Hit me with the stupid ball one more time and I will end you Blondie." I was about to make another comment but then Levy put her hand over my mouth and dragged me as everyone in the hall was dismissed. "Lucy you must have a death-wish!" She immediately chewed me out when we got back to the changing rooms so I tuned her out and stuck earphones in my ears.

Once we were all dressed all the girls headed to their next classes and I followed Levy to English.

In the hallways I zoned out but not enough to stop following Levy and sunk into the music in my ears. I hummed quietly to the tune and didn't realise Levy moving out of the way for someone until I walked right into them.

"Sorry." I muttered and moved to walk around them, not looking at them, still humming the tune.

"Blondie I want a full apology." I looked up as gruff voice interrupted the music but I didn't quite hear it. I pulled out the earphones and looked up at the blonde blocking my path. "What? Couldn't hear you Sparky." His eyebrow twitched again but I just stood there looking bored as he glared a hole in my skull.

"Apologise." I looked at him with an incredulous look on my face and scoffed. "I did, when the ball smacked off your thick skull." I heard multiple gasps from the circle of people who had gathered and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be going now." I moved to go around him again when he grabbed my shoulders again. "Piss off Sparky I said I'm leaving."

He loosened his grip on my shoulders a bit and stepped to the side, looking pissed beyond comprehension, I smirked at his expression and made my way through the mini crowd that gathered and looked around for Levy. No luck.

"Shit." I muttered as I looked for my map in my book bag. I left it in the changing rooms. But where are the god damned changing rooms? I sighed and wandered around trying to find the right classroom. The classroom labelled 2-A caught my eye and I walked towards it, checking my timetable to see if it was really the right room.

As soon as I was positive it was the right room I walked in and I was pretty sure everyone's eyes were on me as the teacher eyed me from her place at the front and it seemed like forever until she finally opened her mouth to speak.

"Heartfilia right?" I nodded and mumbled an apology for being late. She waved me off and pointed me to a seat at the back next to..

DAMN IT!

Sparky sat there glaring holes through my head and I did the same as I moved to sit down. We glared at each other most of the lesson and with the auras we were giving off people slowly inconspicuously edged their way away from us in their seats.

When the lesson was over I stood up as fast as I could and gathered my things, giving a quick glare to sparky before I left.

 _Sparky XD_

I glared after Blondie's form and I didn't notice the rest of my gang until Bickslow spoke, snapping me out of my thoughts of torture.

"Laxus, what's with you and Cosplayer?" I looked up at him with a scowl on my face. "Cosplayer?" Bickslow laughed, "Yea she acts like MiraJane when she's mad." Involuntarily, a shiver shot down my spine and we all got up and gathered our things as we headed to the lunch room.

"Seriously though Laxus, what happened?" Evergreen asked and Freed nodded, wanting me to answer. "She hit me over the head with a ball." Bickslow laughed again. "That's your reason?!" I shot a glare at him, "I wasn't finished. She climbed up me to get the dumb ball off me, then hit me with it again. Then she called me Sparky, bumped into me in the corridor, didn't apologise and just walked off." Bickslow was laughing his head off at this point, Freed looked horrified and Evergreen was smiling behind her fan.

"That's some spitfire blonde." Bickslow said, wiping a tear that slipped down his face away and pushed open the doors to the lunch room where I was met with a sight that made me want to laugh my ass off as well.

Blondie had two guys in a headlock and was lecturing them about touching her ass.

"TOUCH MY ASS AGAIN THEN I WILL CUT YOUR BALLS OFF AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM! THEN I'LL STRIP YOU AND HANG YOU IN THE TOWN SQUARE YOU PERVS!" What really got me was the fact that almost everyone in the lunch room were cowering in their seats and the fact that the boys couldn't even listen because I was pretty sure they were unconscious.

I walked through everyone and stopped in front of Blondie. "Move you're in the way Blondie." She looked up and narrowed her eyes at me before dropping the boys who were dragged away by their friends.

"Make me Sparky." She sneered at me and I saw Freed about to make a comment but I beat him to it.

"You asked for it Blondie." I stepped forward and slung her over my shoulder where she was kicking and screaming. She bit down onto my shoulder and drew blood, making me practically throw her off me and hold the wound.

"You. Are. So. Dead." She grinned. "Last time I checked you're the one bleeding. Sparky." She glared at me and I glared back. This went on for a couple of minutes until I decided to speak.

"Move." I commanded but she didn't move an inch. I felt my anger rising but amusement was the only thing holding me back from beating the crap out of her.

"Don't. Want. To." She stated, I stepped forward and towered over her, trying to intimidate her.

"LAXUS!" I looked over my shoulder and saw Gramps standing there, anger radiating off him. "Would you stop terrorizing the students! Is that Lucy?! LAXUS STOP STARTING FIGHTS WITH THE NEW KIDS!" He ranted on and on but I found myself ignoring him until Blondie piped up and make me want to strangle her to death officially.

"Gramps! He was being so mean! I was so scaaarrreedd!" I looked round and saw Lucy looking at Gramps with tearful eyes. How I wanted to beat the crap out of her in that moment. "LAXUS! YOU'RE GROUNDED! COME TO MY OFFICE NOW!" I looked between the two incredulously and huffed before following Gramps. I looked 'round and Lucy stood there with a smug grin on her face, no trace of tears.

"Bye Sparky! Good luck with that!" She called out, waving furiously. Bickslow was having a laughing fit and Freed looked utterly pissed with her and Evergreen looked at Lucy with a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

"Whatever Blondie." I said as I left.

 _Lucy_

As soon as Laxus left I laughed my ass off along with Bickslow while the rest of the room still looked a little shocked at what just went down.

"Lu-chan! I told you to stop pushing his buttons!" I glanced over the room at Levy's small form and sighed and got ready for another lecture. I reached for my earphones but couldn't find them.

"THE HELL?!" I shouted, startling everyone once more. I looked furiously for them and searched my book bag until it hit me.

"THAT JERK I'M GONNA KILL HIS ASS!" I shouted again as I realised Laxus had swiped my ear phones when he picked me up. Levy gave me a look and I sprinted out the door and I could feel almost everyone's pair of eyes on me as I left. I ran down the corridor and spotted Sparky walking out of Gramps' office.

"SPARKY YOU JERK GIMME MY EARPHONES!" Sparky looked up at me and grinned at me, making me want to wipe that smirk off his ugly mug.

"Hear me now Blondie?" I scowled at him and sighed. "Can you just give them back?" His grin widened and I glared at him. "Nope." He made sure to pop the p at the end to piss me off even more. Jerk.

I turned on my heel and walked off. "I don't have time for this, jerk." I left him gaping at me and started plotting my revenge in my head.

He is so gonna get it.

 **Hi! I hope you liked the first chapter and please don't hesitate to send me constructive criticism but no bitching. 'kay?**

 **I'll update at least once a week like I do with my other story, Sacred Heart and if I'm late then I'll make the chapter extra long.**

 **This idea has been bothering me for a while now and I can't wait 'til I really get into it. Of course this is a crack ship and this is by far my favourite one! I hope you enjoy the rest and don't worry LaLu will happen soon!**

 **Please Follow,**

 **Favourite**

 **and Review!**

 **~Sophie**


	2. AN

**Hi! Sorry to disappoint but this is not a new chapter! I just wanted to tell everyone that I'll be keeping a progress tracker on my account just so you'll know how far along I am in making new chapters and possibly how long it will take to finish but I promise you that there'll be a lot of new chapters coming out because..**

 **1\. It's Easter holiday and I don't have school!**

 **2\. I have a lot of inspiration!**

 **3\. I love you guys and I would never abandon my stories!**

 **Thanks so much for actually reading and look on my account at the bottom to find the progress tracker!**

 **~ Sophie**


	3. Rewrite

**Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you all that I rewrote the story and you can find it on my profile! I hope you all enjoy the new one! I just couldn't think of what to write for this story..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Remember to look on my profile for the rewrite!**


End file.
